


Take to the Seas, Never from

by Aki_Rain



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Pirate, I wrote this in under half an hour and have no idea where I'm going with it, Multi, No beta; we die like lemmings, Not All Who Wander Are Lost, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_Rain/pseuds/Aki_Rain
Summary: Morgana is on a mission; she must reach the end, no matter the cost.Arthur follows in her wake, hoping to save her from making a terrible mistake.One of them will get there first. One of them will find more than they were searching for.One of them will lose everything.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: The Melee Challenge





	Take to the Seas, Never from

**Author's Note:**

> I can hardly believe I'm putting another fic out there. XD
> 
> My thanks to the mods and creators who held and organized this!

“ Arghhh, me harties!” a landlubber cried in jest. Morgana didn’t bother deigning to scoff, far more preoccupied with much more important matters. 

“ I can tell you where it is you seek, but you needs be prepared of the trail that which awaits you there,” the old scarred man before her warned. Their little darkened alcove in the bar provided a moderate amount of protection from the elements while the raucous crowd, the aforementioned landlubber having moved on to more receptive sea offenders, with their noise gave a modicum of interference against eavesdroppers. 

Morgana leaned back in her chair, letting her vision shift to focus on her peripherals. 

Morgause had half an ear still on the conversation, face partially twisted in a mocking scowl at the old man’s words while her eyes never ceased their rapid scanning. Mordred, likewise, was leaned back and relaxed in his posture, far more easy in his alertness due to his long and comfortable familiarity with it. Morgana’s second and third gave no sign of intruders, but Morgana was still wary nonetheless. 

She could see Morgause mostly believed the location to be true, if skeptical of the old man’s vague and cryptic warnings, while Mordred was the opposite, taking the warnings more to heart than anything else. Morgana sighed internally. They didn’t have anything else to go on. 

“ You can keep your commonplace threats to yourself, Alvarr,” Morgana stood up. “We are of the Old Religion; it is he who should be afraid of us.”

~*~

It had been years, ages, since Morgana had stood at his side and yet, still, Arthur found himself missing her stolid presence in these times. The salty spray glided around his face where it hit and the deep breaths of thick, trashy fog filled his lungs out on the open sea, even this far away from the shrinking harbor behind them. 

Years and ages since they had split up, their father’s death putting them at unwelcome odds; learning she was, in fact, the Dread Pirate Pendragon’s daughter and set to inherit all of his landed estates had her cursing up a storm that she used to cover her trail when she swept out under cover of night, taking nothing but the contents of the chest left to her and her maid, Gwen. 

“ Everything’s underway and running smoothly, the wind behind us,” Merlin came up on his left, his quiet tread unmistakable. Arthur sighed. 

“ And here I thought it was just your godawful stench blowing in my face.” He turned to walk towards the helm. Merlin snorted and fell in step a half step behind him. 

“ No, that would be you. You’re smelling the result of avoiding the one chance at a good, decent, clean bath we’ve had for the past few months on yourself,” Merlin shot back easily, eyes more on the men and the horizon than Arthur. 

They both knew their current goal put them at odds with the people they used to hold so close and dear to their hearts. There had been a time Arthur had wondered if Merlin had ever felt deeper for Morgana than just fancying her. The only time his face went devoid of expression was when her name was dropped in conversation while Gwen’s name just made him sad. 

Arthur had his own mixed feelings about the two; he had loved Morgana as a sister, even before they had discovered her true heritage while he had known Gwen all his life. 

He shook his head of such thoughts. 

It didn’t matter anymore. Their goal was more important and if it put them at odds, well, he was used to being there with Morgana. 

They needed to reach the target first; they needed to stop Morgana from making a mistake. 

They needed to get there or the treaty would break and fierce vengeance would be unleashed upon all those who dared to cross the sea. 

Arthur nodded at the helmsman and settled into his accustomed place, Merlin beside him occasionally yelling at the men and overseeing their launch. 

He fingered the scrap of pearly purple fabric tied about his waist. 

He needed to save Morgana from her fate.


End file.
